


The Drive Home

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Car Masturbation, Masturbation, Other, darnold uses she/her in this, fantasizing about a friend, implied car races, she's genderfluid, the tommy/darnold is (seemingly) one-sided but Darnold is Horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Darnold has some thoughts on the way home from work.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Darnold Pepper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	The Drive Home

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. Uhhhh. Here you go.

Darnold sighed softly, driving through the New Mexico desert back home from Black Mesa. The sky was dark, since she didn’t tend to leave until late at night, when no one else was around. The rats back at home usually ended up being the only reason that she left work anymore. King and Queen needed care and she really didn’t want to bring the rats into a science facility for various reasons. 

Those reasons were the fact that technically, she had stolen them from work before, but that wasn’t important. 

Thoughts of work turned to thoughts of the people at work, and then specifically to Tommy. They had talked at lunch that day, Tommy’s eyes quite literally glowing while he talked about his newest project, the perfect dog, and Darnold had respectfully not mentioned the fact that Tommy was being quite inhuman in a place that wasn’t really meant for that. 

G-Man would always have Tommy’s back, after all. 

Darnold shook her head slightly, trying to clear those thoughts and focus instead on what they talked about at lunch, but Darnold was quickly beginning to realize that she hadn’t really talked more than she had listened to Tommy infodump, and Darnold really hoped that she hadn’t been super obvious about her crush while doing so. 

That wasn’t entirely likely. 

Darnold sighed softly, focusing on the road, trying to pretend that she wasn’t thinking about it, since she couldn’t trust her own brain apparently, which of course just gave it free reign to keep thinking. 

To instead focus on  _ other _ things about that interaction. Like the new nickname Tommy had started to call her today. 

Tommy had a lot of nicknames. She had many nicknames from him, ranging from “The Soda Doctor” to… today’s. 

He had grinned at her when he said it, eyes still glowing inhumanly, and. 

“C’mon kit! You’ve got to have some sort of opinion on what dog I should make her!” 

Kit. 

Oh so close to kitten. 

Darnold shook her head, but already her brain was going overdrive, thinking about it, thinking about Tommy calling her that, the smallest of grins on his face, lips inches from hers, just barely breathing it out-

Fuck. 

She let out a heavy sigh, shifting slightly uncomfortable as her dick began to wake at the idea. “Couldn’t have waited until I got home?” She muttered, shaking her head, but knowing that, now that she was on that line of thought, it was unlikely she was going to move off of it. 

There was a pause, as Darnold glanced around the road, but saw nothing. The night was dark and the desert was empty. She knew she had easily twenty minutes back home, and that entire thing thinking about Tommy’s hands on her, purring out her name into her ear as they rutted against each other-

Darnold huffed. Well that settled that. 

She sighed heavily, pulling off to the side of the road, glancing back to see if anyone was coming down the road, but still, no one and nothing. It was just her in the middle of the desert, with just her thoughts to keep her company. 

There was a slight struggle with her jeans, far too tight now for her own good, too tight this morning but they made her ass look amazing and she couldn’t help herself, which of course made for hell for herself now, as she struggled to get them down her thighs enough to free herself. She licked across her palm, then bit the bottom of her shirt, holding it up. Quick and easy, she could do that well enough. 

Darnold let out a sigh, wrapping her hand around her cock, stroking carefully at first, but quickly speeding up, twisting her wrist slightly and whining, hips rocking into her hand, panting softly. 

Her thoughts shifted so easily, and for a moment, she could pretend it wasn’t her hand, she could pretend she wasn’t in her car in the middle of the desert, but instead with Tommy, as he grinned at her, his hand wrapping around her so carefully, purring praise into her ear as he stroked her, burying his face into her neck to bite, little marks along her skin that would barely show but she would know they were there, and that’s all that mattered. 

She forced her eyes open, darting down the dark road for any sign of light, lest she embarrass herself, but still, nothing. Just the stars shining down on her as she panted, swiping her thumb across her tip, drawing a whimper, and Darnold leaned forwards slightly, thumping her forehead into the steering wheel, worrying the fabric of her shirt between her teeth, panting heavily as she thrusted into her hand, leaking across her fingers to ease the glide, so so close already, legs shaking just barely. 

Darnold leaned back against against the chair, and imagined it was Tommy dragging her back against his chest, one hand around her throat the other around her cock, and Darnold mimicked that, dragging her free hand, previously tucked against her thigh, up along her chest and around her own neck, just holding for a moment, to keep the fantasy alive, Tommy purring into her ear, what a good little kitten she was, so responsive for him, wonderful, perfect, all for him, and Darnold whined, high and loud as she spilled across her fingers and chest, head slamming back against the headrest of the car seat, eyes screwing shut as her hips jerked, frantically stroking herself through it until it almost hurt, and Darnold had to stop. 

The only noise was her own panting breaths, through the damp fabric of her shirt, and the very faint music playing through the radio that Darnold had forgotten she had turned on. She paused, quiet, shaking, before slowly opening her eyes to look at her shame. 

“Fuck… could’ve planned that better.” She muttered, lifting her hand and holding it out, using her other hand to fumble into her glove compartment, grabbing spare tissues to wipe off her hand and chest, frowning slightly. She had made a mess of herself, but she couldn’t really find it in herself to regret it, filing the entire situation for future moments, sighing softly. 

Lights passed by her car, and she jumped, before quickly lifting her hips to drag her jeans back up as the car in front of her slowed, then began to back up slowly. She wadded the dirtied napkins, wrapped them in a clean one and shoved them into her cup holder, checking herself quickly in her mirror to be sure that she looked presentable, just as the car pulled up next to her, rolling down the opposite window. Darnold rolled it down, slightly flushed as she realized that it was Tommy with a worried look on his face. 

“Are you alright Darnold?” He asked, and Darnold smiled at him, nodding slightly. 

“I-I’m good Tommy! Just. Had to stop for a second, I’m alright though.” 

Tommy nodded slightly, smiling at her. “Good. Just making sure!” He grinned at her, before glancing down the road again. “We can race back.” He grinned, eyes bright, and Darnold couldn’t help but grin back, pressing her foot to the brake to shift out of park. 

“You’re on Tomfoolery.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be willing to do a chapter two of this with Actual sodashipping but. This is what it is for now!


End file.
